That Kiss
by rizon72
Summary: Short story about Mina and the after effects of the kiss she received from a drunk Mio.


Disclaimer: Shows a relationship between two women, and a kiss.

**That Kiss**

By Rizon72

Minna sat on the beach, going over everything that happened during the day. She had a hard believing that what happened, had happened. The day started so well, training. It seemed that despite the lack of improvement, no one drowned, and everyone passed, even Miyafuji. After that point is when things seemed to do downhill. Someone had found a treasure chest, and had brought it up to the surface. After opening several chests, they had found a map, and with Perrine leading the way, they went hunting.

Minna and the rest followed out of concern, and that's when things turned strange. They took a different path, and while stopping to figure out what to do next, Hartmann had accidentally pushed a lever. Minna could still recall the panic of the thought something had happened to Mio. The fact wine had splashed onto her did not help, causing her to think it was blood.

The next part, she did not remember too well, only Mio kissing her, and with passion. Minna usually tried to remain level-headed, but that kiss, it made her weak in the knees for some reason. She did not remember too much after that until they got back to the base. How could she face Hartmann or Barkhorn again? They knew she had been knocked out by a kiss, and by Mio.

Mio, how was she to face the major? She wondered if the major even recalled what happened, but she sure did. There had been some mutual attraction between the two, they were close friends after all. Minna knew she had some feelings for the Fuso witch, and Mio had that ability to act rash.

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts, and with a quick glance, noticed the one person she did not want to talk to approaching. She briefly thought about running away, but forced herself to stay. She had never run before, she would not start now. She was the commander of the squadron after all.

Mio sat down next to her, and for several minutes neither said anything. Minna had no idea what to say, and wondered if Mio even remembered what happened.

"Um, should I apologize?" Mio asked, breaking the silence, but did not look over.

"Honestly, I don't know," Minna replied, after several seconds of thinking. Did she want an apology, or, perhaps, something else? The question rolled around in her mind for several minutes.

"If it means anything I don't remember much. Guess you could say I'm a featherweight when it comes to wine and such," Mio said. "I recall pushing you out of the way, and then a moment of panic, and realizing I was I a liquid, being wine, and lastly, Trude breaking the jar. I saw you, and not sure why I did it, but I remember seeing your lips."

Minna brought a finger up to her lips, brushing them, recalling the sensation of the kiss.

"Past that, not much, some running around, and finally seeing Perrine, Yoshika, Lynne and Lucchini," Mio stated.

They sat there in silence for a bit longer. Minna still unsure about what to think.

"How are the others?" Minna finally asked, buying some time on the situation.

"Well, Perrine got a letter, saying they had repaired the bridge, and she's no longer so uptight. Her commitment to helping rebuild is amazing. I'm really proud of her," Mio said.

"She got that from watching you," Minna replied.

"I don't know about that, but she's a good girl," Mio said. "And the others are just fine, Sanya and Eila got sunburned, they say it's only their legs, but Eila mentioned her shoulders as sore as well. Trude seems worried about you though. I must have shocked them."

Minna thought about that as well, Trude, Erica and Shirley had all watched as she was kissed senseless by Mio. How would she look at them again?

"And I probably shocked you, but," Mio trailed off, leaving Minna to wonder what the rest of the statement would be. Minna waited a few seconds hoping that Mio would continue.

"What about you, what do you think?" Minna asked.

"I'm sorry Minna, I took advantage of a situation," Mio finally said, and Minna wondered if somehow this might actually work to her advantage. She had been attracted to Mio for a while now.

"Shocked yes, but I didn't fight you," Minna said, knowing that if she had wanted to, she could have fought off the kiss.

"Um, what are you saying?" Mio asked, taken off guard by the reply.

Minna turned to see Mio looking right at her, into her brown eyes. She thought she saw some hesitation, fear, and something else.

"I didn't fight you off for a reason," Minna said at last.

"Are you saying you liked it?" Mio asked.

"Well, it did knock me senseless," Minna replied, feeling a bit of a blush in her cheeks.

"So, you're saying, if I did this," Mio said, pushing Minna down and almost lying on top of her, "that you wouldn't mind?"

Minna swallowed slightly feeling Mio on top of her. She swallowed once, her emotions warring inside her. Finally the part of her that wanted this won the fight. "Nope."

"And this?' Mio said, closing the distance, kissing Minna.

This time, Minna was prepared, both emotionally and physically for Mio's lips, and responded. It lasted even longer than the last one before they finally broke apart.

"Nope," Minna said once more.

SWSWSW

Trude looked over at Erica, who had stayed up with her. The others had long gone to bed, despite not knowing where the commander and the major were.

"Why are you still up?" Trude finally asked looking over at Hartmann.

"I am, uh, because you're in here," Erica replied, earning a sigh from Trude. Erica was an amazing witch, but her discipline was atrocious. Even after a couple of years, Erica refused to train seriously. She also knew the witch seemed to keep very odd hours.

"What about you, worried about the major and Minna?" Erica said, having seen though Trude's gruff attitude.

"What, of course not," Trude said, watching the door open, allowing Minna and the major to walk in. Trude felt some relief flood into her that they were all right, and seemed to have worked whatever it was out.

"Oh, you two are still up?" Minna stated, slightly shocked at seeing the two in the room before blushing.

"Trude was worried about you," Erica said, then skipped from the room before Trude could do anything.

"Ah, well, it's not quite like that, you see," Trude said, stumbling in a reply.

"Thanks," Minna said, stopping anything else from Trude. "Well, better get to bed, need to keep alert in case another Neuroi attacks."

Trude watched as Minna and Mio walked from the room hand in hand. Trude allowed herself a slight smile before heading off to her own room for the night.

The end


End file.
